


Someday we will be free

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Out of Character, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “What need does the blade have of us? Have we not served enough of our time?”Darion seemed unfazed, turning even to leave through the gate he’d come from.“There is a new threat, one that rivals even that of Arthas. You have until tomorrow’s dawn to return or else I drag you both back by your hair.”With that being said, the former Paladin disappeared, leaving the couple alone in their camp.For a while it was silent.Neither wanting to be the first to speak.
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Kudos: 10





	Someday we will be free

**Author's Note:**

> This was a complete rework of an old WIP I had from years ago.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Come follow me on things.

Koltira sat quietly on the mossy stone wall, watching as his lover hugged his sister goodbye. 

They were travailing the land, looking for safe places to be free of the Alliance, the Horde, and the Ebon blade. 

After Koltira’s capture by Sylvannas, Thassarian could do nothing, his superior telling him to drop the topic and to not enter The Undercity under any circumstances. 

The Alliance's complacency infuriated Thassarian to no end.  
In a rush of emotion he’d decided it was best for him to just leave all together.   
As soon as Koltira was free and they both were free of Forsaken’s land, together they could hide away at Thassarian’s sister’s homestead. 

That had been the human’s plan.  
And while Koltira had expressed doubt, he’d followed along regardless.

Thankfully the plan had gone without a hitch and for four wonderful weeks, the three lived together in the small home. Leryssa had given them such comforts, she had been so accepting and welcoming that it was hard to leave.

However, neither wanted to overstay their welcome and burden Leryssa.

Despite her assurance that they’d never be a burden to her, the two undead knights knew they could not stay.

They had to keep moving.  
It wouldn’t be safe for her if they stayed.  
There would ever be someone wanting their heads.

So they left, after a tearful goodbye from Leryssa of course.

They would trek long distances to find temporary shelters.  
A few inns allowed their patronage for a hefty cost, but mostly the two camped.

It was enjoyable in a way, almost freeing. 

However just when they had gotten used to their new lifestyle, free from the control of others, Darion Mograine appeared before them through a Death Gate.

“Your little vacation has come to an end, be grateful for the time you had.”

Furious, Thassarian marched forward coming to stop directly in front of the other human.

“What need does the blade have of us? Have we not served enough of our time?”

Darion seemed unfazed, turning even to leave through the gate he’d come from.  
“There is a new threat, one that rivals even that of Arthas. You have until tomorrow’s dawn to return or else I drag you both back by your hair.”   
With that being said, the former Paladin disappeared, leaving the couple alone in their camp.

For a while it was silent.  
Neither wanting to be the first to speak.

After sometime, Koltira sighed loudly and stood to begin packing their camp. His long ears were turned down, displaying the obvious unhappiness with their situation.

“I suppose it was foolish to think we had gotten free from their eye.”

Thassarian came to stand beside his partner, a hand moving to lay over one of the elf’s. Their eyes met and before either knew what was happening, their lips connected. 

It wasn’t a passionate kiss, by any sense of the word.  
More so it was a comforting kiss, something to latch onto in the wake of lost freedom.

When they parted, eyes locked with one another, Thassarian cupped his elf’s face with both of his battle worn hands. A determined fire burning in his glowing eyes. 

“I promise you, somehow I will find a way to free us. To permanently free us.”

Leaning onto the human’s hands, Koltira allowed his eyes to shut and breath, pent up sigh.

“Do you truly think there is a way for us to ever be completely free?”  
Glowing skeptical eyes opened to meet their partners.  
“I have doubts, my love.”

Frowning, Thassarian tugged the elf closer to him in a tight hug.  
Usually Koltira would have bulked at the tenderness of the hug but right now he knew the human needed it, so instead the undead elf let himself melt into his lover's chest.

“Somehow Koltira, somehow we will be free.”

Koltira said nothing, keeping skepticisms to himself.  
The human had hope, and that was enough to fight for. 

As long as Thassarian had hope, Koltria would try to hope as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my thing!!


End file.
